The Vessel
by castielslittlebitch
Summary: ONLY READ THIS STORY IF YOU HAVE READ SHANIY. If you didn't read that, this story really won't make much sense to you. Victoria lives in the 14th century, and she's up to her 5th arranged marriage. That's when she meets the demon Shaniy.
1. Victoria

Victoria Winchester sighed. Sometimes she hated her father! Her father had created an arranged marriage for her to marry some ridiculous man from the other side of the country, and they had never met!

She was twelve years old, much older then usual to get married. She was originally supposed to get married to another man she didn't know, but he had been slaughtered in a fight at a rowdy tavern. Plus, it didn't help her marriage problems when her mother had died of some disease. Her mothers death had pushed the wedding back a few months, and then her would-be husband came to the wedding drunk. Her father hadn't wanted her to marry such a disgraceful man, so he had called it off and ended the 'relationship' that the two had.

And now she was supposed to marry some man called Jacob...Jacob Woodson or something like that. This was insane!

Thankfully for her, Jacob was attacked by a rabid bear while on a hunting trip, so she had gotten rid of at least one more candidate on her marriage list.

"Why don't I not get married?" She had asked her father.

He had turned to face her and said "And end up living on the streets? No. You are going to get married to a rich and powerful man!" Was that all her father thought about: power and glory and riches?

Victoria had just turned thirteen when she was told the news; she was to be married again. This time, it was to a man named Edward Walker. Victoria had never heard of him before in her life. Another man, she thought.

Victoria had never really cared about the whole marriage rules, and she could care less about the church and thier stupid rules. But if she said anything about how she felt she would be burned at the stake as a witch, so she said nothing. She pretended to actually enjoy going to the cathedrels. She never spoke out of turn. Actually, she was rarely allowed to speak at all. And then the day came. Victoria sighed, then walked towards Edward Walker. It was her wedding day. It was supposed to be a happy day for everyone. But it was the worst day of Victorias young life.

By the time Victoria turned seventeen, she had had six childeren, each one healthy and energetic. One of her sons, Jacob, had died of a disease, but the other five had survived thier first winter, so Victoria was sure that they would survive until adulthood.

She was pregnant with a child, and she now couldn't say anything bad about Edward now. She had grown, over time, to be actracted to him.

She was wearing a burgandy dress that reached the floor, white lace fringing the edges of the fabric. It was tiered, and she heard many other woman speak of it. Her father had given it to her on her wedding day as a gift, and he had said it was her mothers. Victoria had on white, creamy gloves that reached her elbows. Her long, bouncy, curly brown hair reached her waist in delicate twirls, and her skin glowed in the night air because it was so pale. Her eyes were a dark green, like a pine trees needles, and she was sitting on a marble bench with dark blue cushions tossed on it. Victoria was watching the night sky when she felt something, some sort of presence, come near her.

She saw something dark streak then sky, like a dark, shooting star, and then the dark streak shoved itself down her mouth.

Victoria dimly thought about what the priests had said about the Devil and how he controlled his demonic forces. She had heard about possesions, and then she suddenly

wondered if she was witch, because only witches attracted demons.

_You're not a witch, you idiot. _

Victoria couldn't move her body, but she frantically, inside her own mind, searched for the location of the voice. And what exactly was an idiot?

_An idiot is someone that's stupid and has no life. _

The voice was there again! And now she couldn't see anything except black.

_Sorry. Hold on a sec, okay?_

She could then dimly see into the night. She tried to speak but she couldn't control her own mouth.

_Can't let you do that right now. You'll scream and attratc attention that isn't needed. _

_But you can talk to me through your mind_, it said in a knowing tone.

_What are you?_ Victoria asked.

_I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you, Victoria Winchester. _

_How...how do you know my name? How did you get into me? Why can't I move? How do I get you out of me? _

She heard it laugh darkly, then:

_Firstly, I'm in your mind, so I can go through it like a bunch of files. Secondly, usually, I'd need some kind of permission, but you said _yes _when you got married to me, so there mine permission! Thirdly, you can't move because I'm in you. And fourthly...you're not too swift, are you? _

_I never got married to...you were in Edward? _Victoria asked in horror.

Another dark laugh from it.

_Of course! You gave me permission when you said _yes_, and so I got out of him and went back to my hometown. _

_And what exactly is a files?_ Victoria asked, confused.

It sighed, then said in a smug tone _Don't worry about it. It's in the future. _

_Do you even have a name? _

It seemed to think about this, as if it was busy making up a name right then, but then it answere in a superior tone, _I'm Shaniy. Well, oyu could call me Shaniy or Scarlet. I don't really care. And me and you are gonna have a very long talk. _


	2. Leaving

Victoria blinked, confused on what exactly had just happened. She felt something important had just happened between her and someone-no, something else, but she couldn't remember what had happened. But for some reason, she was grateful for the ability to move on her own.

After a few more days like the previous one Victoria was starting to think she had a disease that was sent to her from the Devil. She went to several priests and physicians, but all of them said she was probably suffering from memory loss.

Victoria was walking the gardens just outside of her fathers castle when she saw a smokey, black streak cross the sky. It went straight into her, and she felt it had somehow happened to her before. She then heard a voice.

_Hello again, Victoria. _

_Do I know you? _She asked it in a small voice.

It sighed deeply, then said in an impatient voice _Don't ask any questions. Watch and learn, you idiot. _

She felt like she had been called an idiot before, even though she had no idea what the word meant.

A stream of pictures then flooded past her. She saw Hell. She saw a screaming woman on something that looked a lot like a stretcher. She saw a strange, gleaming box that had a section on it that glowed. She saw wars with people brutally killing each other. Some had swords, some had these long sticks that made a loud noise and smoked at the end. And then the pictures ended.

_What was- _Victoria started to ask it, but it cut her off.

_There's no time for questions. Call me Scarlet. I'm a demon who used to be an ArchAngel. Now I'm stuck draining people of thier blood and serving Hells best wishes. Get used to it. I'll be with you for a while. _

Victoria suddenly felt queasy and sick.

_You should feel that way,_ it said in a cold voice.

Victoria was beginning to get used to the whole possesed thing. She was shocked at herself that she was fine with bieng a demons body, but somehow...it all felt right.

Sometimes she and Scarlet would go on a hunt and look for young girls to drain, but they usually only got digusting boys. Scarlet had told her that girls blood tasted much better, and that boys blood was too salty and irony for her taste.

And one night, while in the middle of nowhere, Scarlet told Victoria that she would have to leave.

_I have to go back down to Hell, Victoria. _

"What? Why? I thought you liked bieng in me?" Victoria said. Scarlet had gained and earned Victorias trust, and Scarlet trusted Victoria, so she had given the British girl full control of her mouth.

_I'm gonna die if I don't return back down there. Besides, I have a job to do. _

"How long will you be gone?"

_I'm not sure. Probably for a while. _

"But what about-"

_Don't worry about anything. All you need to do is not return to England. Stay here in Scotland. You'll be safe. Get married again. Have some more kids, I dunno. But whatever you do, whenever I'm not in you, don't go back to England. _

"Fine. But I still do not understand why you speak like that. You have never told me."

Scarlet laughed mirthlessly, then said carelessly _It's how people talk in the future._


	3. The Return

Victoria had never felt so lost before in her life. She was on the run, pregnant, and missing a piece of her. She had stolen a horse from a nearby stables, and now she was streaking across the country side, the wind rushing up into her face.

She didn't know where to go, she didn't know where to hide. All she wanted was to have Scarlet back. Scarlet made her feel...complete and secure. Scarlet could've protected her from everytihng there was on this cruel earth.

Victoria sighed, a sound that was lost in the wind. She would have to protect herself without Scarlets help until the demon came back to her.

A month passed by. Then two, then three, then four...Victoria begun to lost count on how many days Scarlet had been missing. She had decided, after the horse had died of running too much in the same day, that she would build a small shack for herself, at least, until Scarlet returned.

It was now month seven, and Scarlet was still gone. Victoria now had two, three month old twins, both boys. Every kind of food she could find she would soften it up by smashing it with a rock a few times, and then she would carefully feed them.

She had decided to name her twins Charles and John Winchester, as she thought that they were both powerful, strong names.

It was now nine months. Victoria had seen several groups of hunters come by her 'house', and she had hidden herself and her sons. She knew that people in England were still looking for her, and if they caught her...she and her sons would be burned at the stake.

Ten months had passed, and Victoria still had hope that Scarlet would return. A group of rowdy hunters had come into the woods near her sorry excuse for a house, when one of the hunters had noticed the well-caomflauged home, and hhe had walked over to it and smashed a few of the walls, scarring the wood.

Victoria had cursed softly, then placed her sons under the bed and had calmly stepped outside, holding a home-made knife she had made herself. The hunters recognized her from the stories about the 'witch', and it hadn't ended well for the hunters; Victoria slaughtered them all with her stone knife.

She had taken thier weapons and packs, and then had hidden the bodies so some night creature could devour them. Victoria winced as she saw the large, thin slice on her left forearm. One of the hunters had actually gotten her with his sword.

She went back into her house and placed the packs on the bed, then went down on her knees and took her sons out. Both of them looked up at her with thier large, dark eyes.

Ten months and seventeen days since Scarlet had suddenly vanished. Victoria now had no group of hunters near her home, and she was happy for that. She didn't want to kill anyone else who was stupid enough to come close to the 'witch from England', as she was called.

She had just started to make an afternoon meal with her rations when she saw something in the afternoon sky. She looked up and saw nothing. _I must be going insane, seeing things and wishing they were true_.

And then suddenly, there was a stream of black mist, shoving itself down her throat. It didn't hurt as much as it had the first two times, but there was still a dull, throbbing pain in her throat.

_You miss me?_

"Sc-Scarlet?!"

_Sorry I took so long to come back. _

Victoria felt a wave of agony roll off of Scarlet, and then an image of Hell flashed into Victorias mind. She gasped inwardly, and then she felt Scarlet retreat from her. The British girl realized that Scarlet had grown weaker from her long time in Hell, and that the demon couldn't keep all of her emtions and thoughts in her own conciousness.

"I'm just happy that you're back."

The demon didn't answer instantly, and then Scarlet said, _What, in the name of god, are we doing in England? I told you not to come back here!_

"No one really came here, and the ones that did, I killed."

_This is rid- wait, you actually _killed _people?_

"Yes. They were going to kill me, so it was self-defense, really. Besides, I have two other lives to protect now."

Victoria/Scarlet went over to Victorias sons, and Scarlet asked, _What's thier names?_

"The brown haired one is Charles, and the black haired one is John."

Victoria felt a stab of emotion from Scarlet, as if the name 'John' stung her in some way. "I am sorry," The British girl said.

_No, no...it's just...I know a John Winchester in the future...I've seen it._

"Is he the same John as my John?"

_Obviously not!_

"Alright then."

She felt a mass of amusement roll off of the demon, and then Scarlet said, _Idiot_. Victoria smiled; Scarlet was back.


	4. Yellow Eyes

And so years passed by, and every month Scarlet told Victoria that she would have to leave for a full night, and that she would be back in the morning. The demon hadn't told Victoria why, and she didn't want to force it out of the demon.

Until, one night, when Scarlet left, Victoria was suddenly transported to a castle in a white space. Grass fields splayed themselves in front of the castle, and walnut, oak, evergreen, and fir trees shot from the grass. She didn't see Scarlet there, and suddenly she felt alone.

She went into the castle and saw that no one was in it; she was alone for real life. _Where...where is this?_ she thought as she walked through the castles hallways, each one decorated with ornate paintings and rich-colored rugs. And then, in a matter of a blink, Victoria was gone and in a black space.

_Victoria! Dammit, Victoria, say something!_

She was so confused on what exactly was going on, so she really didn't know what to say to Scarlet, who was now suddenly there with her. All Victoria could see was black, empty space.

_Dammit! If you don't start talking to me I'm gonna...I'm gonna find a way to kill myself, dammit! So say something to me, Victoria!_

Scarlet wanted to kill herself? She wouldn't-no, couldn't let Scarlet do that!

"...Scarlet..."

_Thank Jesus Christ and God and everyone else up there in heaven!_

"...why is it...all black here...?"

_Just chill for a few seconds, okay? I'm trying to heal you._

Victoria started to see lights and colors, and then pretty soon she saw the cieling. She could feel a torrent of clashing emotions pour out of Scarlet, and she realized that something really bad must've happened to her, or else the demon wouldn't have been worrying that much about her.

"Scarlet...what's going on?"

Victoria had started to talk like Scarlet not too long ago. Scarlet had laughed at it and said that now she was supposed to play teacher. Victoria hadn't understood the term.

_You good now?_

"Yes...I think so. What just happened?"

Scarlet didn't answer back.

"Scarlet?"

There was a long, echoing silence, then: _Victoria, you've gotten too old. _

"What? But I look perfectly-"

_Appearances lie. Look. _

Scarlet made them both go over to the mirror, and in horror Victoria saw that her face was covered with deep wrinkles, her eyes were cloudy and unfocused, and her hair had turned to a snow white. Victoria pulled away from Scarlets conciousness and touched the mirror with her hand. In the mirror the wand was wrinkled, the skin pulled tight over the bones.

_Whenever I leave next...you'll be back in Heaven. _

Now Victoria didn't answer. How could time have gone by so fast like that, and she didn't even notice?

_You'll be fine as long as I'm in you. I won't let anything hurt you. _

Decades passed, and everyday Victoria felt herself get older. Not on the outside, but on the inside. There was one day when she and Scarlet were staying in something called a motel, when Scarlet said, _Okay, this is totally suckish. _

"What? What is...suckish?"

_You. I hate seeing you all depressed and sad. _

"I'm not sad! There's nothing to be sad about!"

_Ever since I showed you your true self you've been quiet and withdrawn from me, and it really sucks. You need to be your normal, ignorant, oblivious self. _

Victorai realized that the demon was right; she had been bieng selfish towards Scarlet.

_So, today, I am gonna have the day off, and you can do whatever you wanna do._

"What? But won't I...die?"

_No! I would never leave you again unless I had to! I'll stay in you, but you're gonna be havin' full control over yourself. _

Victoria then suddenly felt something about herself change, and she found she could control every part of herself, something that felt alien and strange to her.

_That better for you?_

"Feels...weird. Yes, I believe that's the word for it."

_Well, I'm sure it feels a little weird, because you haven't moved on your own for a few centuries. Now go do something!_

Victoria looked around the motel room blankly, not really sure on what to do. She saw tha magical box with a screen that showed moving, black-and-white pictures. She was still fascinated by it, even though Scarlet had told her it was a simple machine.

The British girl had absoloutly no idea what to do with her free day.

_How about you go outside and look for a clothes store or something? Maybe you could get a coffee or a hot mocha? _

Victoria knew that a hot mocha was also known as a hot chocolate, something that sounded sweet and wonderful to have. Scarlet had told her that she called hot chocolate a hot mocha for some strange reason.

Victoria went outside and looked for a clothing store, something she had never been in before. Well, she had never been inside a store, either. When she walked into the store she instantly saw the customers stare at her. The other people in the shop looked weird to her; they wore pants that ended with a flare, some of the peoples hair was basically a big ball on thier heads, and some of them even had a weird symbol wrapped around thier necks. Victoria/ Scarlet wore a black leather jacket over a tight, black shirt and black, ripped skinnies with knee-high midnight boots. Scarlet had changed thier physical appearances a little, so now they both had bronze skin, black eyes, and black hair that was still rivering down thier backs in a black waterfall. Victoria had liked the change, and she was happy that Scarlet was happy with it too.

_Oh, yeah, that's a peace sign on their necks. It's a whole hippie time right now, _Scarlet said.

"Wha-"

_Talk with your head! You'll end up in an asylum if it looks like you're talking to yourself!_

_Fine. What am I supposed to do here? _Victoria asked.

_Um...you're supposed to get clothes here, obviously. And you buy them with money, so don't just walk out of the store without leaving money if you get anything. _

_This is very confusing for me._

Victoria heard Scarlet sigh, and then the demon said, _Want me to take control, and you can tell me whatever you wanna get? _

_Yes; then I wouldn't make us both look like...idiots. _

Scarlet laughed, and then Victoria felt the familiar feeling of Scarlet taking over.

Victoria, not accustomed to looking for clothes, didn't really know what to get. Scarlet had said that there were 'no clothes in this damn store', but Victoria was looking at plenty of clothes, so she didn't understand the term.

She finally decided on a pair of black sneakers, because she wanted to get at least one thing at the store. She and Scarlet went over to the counter, and Scarlet took out a wad of money and smacked it down on the glass counter, then said in a dangerous tone,"Keep the change for yourself as a tip for habing the most suckish store on earth." She then walked out of the store, leaving behind a stunned group of people in the store.

_Take control and bring us back to the motel; it's already three in the afternoon. _

Victoria now had total control, and she had to find out where the motel was from Scarlet.

The stores clerk stood in the center of his store, bodies of the customers thrown across the floor, bloodied. The carpet was stained in several places a dark crimson. The clerk went over to a dead customer and slit thier neck, holding a jar next to it so it would gather all of the blood. When he had gathered enough he swirled the blood with one finger, and instantly he felt _his mind against his. _

"_I've found her." _

_A weird, whispering sound came from the blood-filled cup._

"_Are you certain I should do that? They'll get-"_

_A growling sound now came from the cup. _

"_Oh...okay. I'll do it then."_

_The blood then drained away from the cup into an invisible drain. The clerk went over to the counter and took out a piece of paper that was folded several times. He unfolded it and saw the first name on it. That name was due in a few years, but he could wait that long. The clerk looked up from the paper, his eyes flashing yellow. _


End file.
